Role Play!
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: A RP that me and GaiLeeGaa-luvr1 did, I just added a lot more detal and brought it to life ! Gaara is tired from a days work and finds Lee drunk and hiding under a bed! Can the Kazekage help calm his nervs and perhaps get a little extra with it? LeeGaa GaaLee Yaoi! Pure Lemon without a plot. Rated M for sexual scenes. Dont' like, don't read. Read and Review, please! :3


**A RP that me and GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1 did together, I just put more detail into it and brought it to life~! X3**

* * *

The Kazekage opened the door to his hometown mansion. A sigh left his chapped lips as he fixed his gown he was currently wearing. He was already tired enough as it is, as he began to walk into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He opened the cupboard, and grabbed a cup. He turned to the sink and poured some water into the cup. He raised the glass to his lips to quench his thirst, feeling the coolness of the water flow down his throat. Pulling back, he licked his lips to try and un-chap his lips. He was so exhausted, as he moved upstairs to his room to relax.

He didn't know if his lover, Rock Lee, was home yet. It was his day off, and he didn't want to bother him on what he does with his free time. Lee is a grown man, and he can do what he wishes, and Gaara has no say in it.

Making it to the top of the stairs, Gaara turned to his left, and walked past all of the rooms that were alongside the hallway. His room was at the end of the hallway, the double doors. As he walked down the long corridors, he stumbled upon an opened door out of all of the others that were closed and locked. With curiosity, he peeks in. He sees nothing, but something seems to draw him into the room. This was one of the guest rooms, he guessed. It was nice and neat, everything was put away and clean. The bed was made, and a fresh scent of lemon hit the room. He crosses his arms and stands in the middle of it. He really didn't know why he went in here in the first place.

It was when Rock Lee emerged from underneath the bed, "Hiiiiii, Gaa-kun!" that Gaara jerked from fright. He watched his lover sway and stumble his way to the shocked redhead. "A-Are you drunk…?" he asks as he pinches his nose, the smell of alcohol invading his nostrils. "Mayybee…!" He giggles as he gives a sly grin. Aquatic eyes, closed out of irritation, as he growled out "Who gave you alcohol, Lee?" The drunken man pauses, and puts a finger to his chin in immense thought. "…Dunno…?" The redhead sighed, "I don't have time to deal with this, Lee… I am too tired to deal with you like this."

Lee pouted and gave a puppy dog face, "B-But I'm ok now…" A pale hand went up to rub at some aching temples. "*sigh* Lee-kun…" Gaara managed to catch the green suited man slink underneath the blankets of the guest bed. With another loud sigh, he moved over to sit on the bed next to the lump that Lee was hiding in. He knew that Lee was a pain to deal with while drunk, but he still loved him. And he hated to see him upset. "Gomenasai…" He mumbles from underneath the shelter of the blanket. With a gentle hand, Gaara placed it onto the lump that he figured was Lee's head. "Don't apologize, Lee-kun… It's ok." He cooed as he began to pet through the blankets. Lee smiles, but stays silent, enjoying the soft pets of his lovers hand on his head.

Gaara gave a small chuckle, as he couldn't help but to give a soft smile himself. Lee blinked as he heard the chuckle. Gaara never smiled, nor did he ever give off such a cute laugh. He emerged from the blankets, and looked at his lover. The smile disappeared as soon as Gaara felt Lee maneuvering in the bed to sit up. "…Ish you smiling…?" the redhead blushed and turned away. "N-No… Of Course not…" the raven haired male frowned and squinted towards his lover. "But I heard you chuckle… you were smiling… Awws, I wanna see you smile, Gaara-kun…!"

Gaara blushed, and turned away with a frown. "Hell no…" Lee gave a glare, and pouted "Fine, no sex for a month." Aquatic eyes widened, he turned towards the pouting leaf and huffed. *S-Shit…* "F-Fine" He gave a small grin and hopefully it would suffice the lanky leaf. "Better?" Lee's frown worsened as he shook his head negatively. "Nope… Smile like you did before…" Gaara frowned sadly, and looked up at Lee. "Nooo… Lee-kun…" Lee blinked as he, himself, was given the big, sad, sparkly eyes from his lover. He couldn't help but to smirk, "Okay, okay…" He gave up on trying to get his lover to smile. If he didn't want to do it, he won't do it.

Gaara grinned in victory, since he knew that he won. *Works every time…~* he thought. The leaf frowned, as he noticed the smirk facial expression his lover was showing. He leaps upon the redhead pinning him against the bed. "OKAY NAKED TIME!" Using his legendary speed, Lee disrobes the kazekage of his outfit, leaving a bare-skinned redhead exposed to the world. Along with that, he manages to strip himself of his shirt, too. Gaara flinched and began to struggle against the hold of his lover, pinning him, unable to keep the blush from staining his face. "AH! NOOO! I'm still sore from the last time!"

Lee grins in victory, as he held him down harder. "Lies. If you can walk as fine as you just did, then, you are not sore." Bushing harder, he knew that Lee has seen right through him. "Y-You don't know that! D-Damn-it!" He blinks as he struggles, fruitlessly, against the leaf on top of him. The leaf smirked with a sexual grin, and leaned down to his lover face. "I have fucked you enough times to know how your body responds..." Once again, his eyes widens at the soft, sexual words that came from his lover. With a strait on glare, he looked into his lover dark abyss eyes. "D-Damn you... Mmn... I'll kill you for this!" his breath hitched as he felt those calloused fingertips rub gently at his side. He couldn't help to arch into those fingers he loved so much. "no, you wooooon't... I know you love me too much for that...~"

Gaara bit his lips gently, he knows that his lover was right, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. "I will not be tormented by you, Lee-kun... I will not submit to you." He closed his eyes and shut his mouth, looking to the side. The leaf blinked, and pouted. Then had a sudden idea, the one thing that his lover couldn't resist. With slow movements, he unzipped his pants, and pulled out his manhood, and stood up from the bed, with a stoic face. "If you say so, Gaara-kun..." Gaara blinked his eyes opened, surprised that it actually worked; usually Lee would try a lot harder to subdue him. Curious to see why his lover has gotten up, and off of him, his eyes widened as he realized that his true possession was exposed in front of him, and was walking away. "U-Uh... No wait... um..."

Lee turns to his lover and stays where he is, and lifts a large brow in question at his lover's request. "I uh... I guess I could... um... you know..." He was always shy about sex, and sexual words, and Lee knew that. He was just torturing him. "`You know` what...?" he asks with a smirk. Gaara huffed, and blushed as he knew that his lover was being stubborn. "Damn-it Lee you know exactly what! ...I won't say it..." Lee knew that he got his lover in his grasp, and he slowly turns to walk away. "... Ok, then..." Aquatic eyes widen in fear, as his need for his lover grew, watching him turn to walk away. "N-No! Wait, I-*sigh*... J-Just... I um... W-Want you... um... t-t-t-to... um... f-f..." He hated stuttering. Lee turned back around, fully, flaunting his manhood within his lovers gaze. "...Yes...?" He grinned, as he could smell victory inches away.

The redhead blushed ferociously, and sat up completely. "Aw, fuck it!" he growled. He leaped onto his own standing lover, and wrapped his arms around his neck, making him stand on his tippy toes. Soft lips moved to Lee's left ear, as he whispered, "You know exactly what I want~..." Lee couldn't help but to move his wrapped hands down to a pair of pale buttocks, squeezing gingerly. "And what would that be...?" he asks as he chuckles deeply with arousal. Gaara blushes darkly, and growls out angrily at Lee's continued, stubbornness. With a slow and passionate move, he moved his leg in between his lovers, and rubbed hotly against his exposed flesh. "You are so stubborn..." He whispers our irritably. "I am stubborn?! You won't tell me that you want!" he couldn't help the shiver that flew down his spine, from the contact, as he pushed Gaara away from him.

Gaara gasped as he was pushed back from his lover. Now he wasn't sure if it was his stubbornness or if it was the alcohol throwing his mind for a loop. A normal person would cover themselves, but Gaara was never shy about his nudity. He didn't care about his body, everyone looks the same underneath. "Oh, come on Lee! I can't get any more obvious!" he says as he blushes, and puts a hand on his hip. Lee growled, all he wanted was for his lover to say what he wanted. "SAY. IT." Gaara swallowed, and suddenly became shy. The cherry red blush that was already on his face, burst into an even redder color, as he clamped his eyes shut. "ALRIGHT FINE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME! FUCK ME, GODDAMN-IT!" He knew that his loud scream probably managed to reach outside to some innocent bystanders just walking down the street.

Lee blinked, and then grinned in victory, looking at his lover panting from his earlier outburst. "All-righty then." Without another word, Lee pounced onto the panting, nude, redhead, pinning him onto the bed, and grinding his waist into the ones below. "Was that so hard?" He asked as he continued to grind into the blushing redhead.

Gaara blinked as he was tackled back onto the bed, and was immediately ground into by the leaf above him. Anger spilled into his voice, "Ah~...! You're an asshole... I hate you...!" And yes, that was really hard to say!" he said as he glared up at the grinning leaf. Lee's eyes widened as he frowned at the insult. "Aw..." he groaned out, and sat up. "You hate me..." Gaara's eyes widened, as he felt the grinding stop, and his lover getting up again. "Oh, no you don't!" he cries out as he reached up to wrap his arms around his lover's neck, and snuggled into it. He was horny, almost as soon as Lee exposed himself, and he didn't plan to stop now. "I-I'm sorry Lee-kun... I can't control myself sometimes... P-Please... don't stop..." He forgot that his lover is much more sensitive under the influence of alcohol. If any other person would say that, he would have kicked their ass, but if his lover said it, he took it much harder and knew better than to attack his true love.

Lee could feel the tears pool in his eyes. "It hurts when you say you hate me." Gaara could feel his heart pang with guilt as he looked into those dark eyes. He didn't mean to upset his lover. "I-... *sigh* I'm really sorry, Lee-kun... I-I didn't mean it... I was just so embarrassed and-... Please don't cry. I'm really sorry." With that final apology, he reached up to wipe a straggling tear away from rolling down his lovers tan cheek. Lee licked a pale cheek in response, to Gaara's kind gesture. The redhead blushed a feint hue of red from the wet muscle that slickly, licked up his cheek. "Lee-kun..." with that, he shyly kissed the upset leaf, showing a hint of affection that Gaara only showed to his lover, no one else.

The raven haired male smiled at the gentle kiss, and continued to grind into his lover. "I love you…" Gaara gasped as he felt Lee continue what he started, and smiled truthfully. "I-I love you, too, Lee... ah...!" moaning at the feeling of hard flesh against flesh. Lee grins and closes his eyes, pleasure clearly seen in his expression. "Oh, I love you when you say that~" Gaara grinned, happy to please his lover with simple words. "hm~ "I love you Lee"~" he moans as he grinds back with vigor. Lee chuckles deeply, as he felt his lover grind back with lust. "You wanna skip the foreplay?" Gaara moans, and wraps his hands around the pillow his head his resting on. "Hell yeah..." he says breathlessly.

"Alright." he sits up and looks around "Fuck…" Gaara sits up and rests on his elbows, looking up at the irritated man. "What's wrong?" he asks panting. Lee finally realizes that his wasn't his room, "lube, not our room-" A thud was heard, and both startled to look to where the noise came from. Surprisingly, there was a tube of lubrication sitting right in the middle of the floor. "W-Where did that come from?" Lee asked as he looked at the mysterious tube that appeared out of nowhere. Gaara looked up and realized that the door is wide open, and anyone could walk by and see them, in the nude, and making love. "L-Lee! The door! C-Close the door!" Quickly, Lee jumped out of bed, and raced towards the door to close it shut, locking it, not even taking a glance to see who was leaning against the wall next to the door on the outside...

Lee sighed as he walked back to Gaara, leaning over and grabbing the lubrication as he walked back. Climbing back onto the bed, he smiled as he situated himself with Gaara's legs over his thighs. Setting up for the perfect missionary pose. With a satisfied hum, he squirts the lube onto his fingers, as Gaara eagerly watches. With kind affection, Lee bends down and kisses his lovers semi-erect member, almost bringing it to life with that gentle kiss; with that, he presses at his lover's entrance with his lubed up fingers. Gaara gasped and moaned from the soft kiss, and began to shake slightly. "Ah~! L-Lee-kun... Please be gentle..." he asks shyly. He reaches out to try and grasp his lover's hand, hoping to connect to his lover, romantically.

"I am… don't worry…" Lee coos out softly, rubbing his fingers and dipping them gingerly into the tight entrance, but not penetrating, yet. He moved his other hand to his lovers and squeezed them softly. A tongue slithered out along with those kisses, on the pale member that was now standing erect for attention. Gaara sucks in a breath of air, sharply, between his teeth, and moaned out softly at the affection showering him. "Good boy…" Lee whispers breathlessly, continuing the slow and gentle process of a soft sigh, Gaara moans out, "Lee-kun..." A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips, "D-Don't stop..."

Lee smiled, "I won't..." and sighed as he finally inserted the first digit inside of his lover. "There we go..." he said as he moved to suck on the head of Gaara's cock, tasting a salty mix leaking out of his lover. Gaara flinches and unknowingly clenches, with a sharp gasp, and tilts his head back with a soft moan. Lee paused and looked up "You okay...?" he asks with a teasing lick to the pink mushroom head of Gaara's dick. "Y-Yeah... That felt... so good... S-Sorry for w-worrying you... A-Already, I feel so close..." Panting, Gaara bit his lip out of the pleasure that coursed through his veins.

Silently, Lee inserted a second digit within his lover. Gaara flinched sharply at the pain, "AHH~!" with a deep red blush staining his neck and cheeks. Lee panted "How are you always this tight...?" he asked as he felt the harsh strain of his lover's sphincter squeezing against his fingers. With a sigh, he pushed his fingers in further, and pressed directly into his lover's prostate, which he knows by heart. Aquatic eyes widened, then shut desperately, "OH~! G-God~! Lee~! Please...! P-Please...ah...!" With a grin, he thrusts his fingers against his lover's prostate, loving those cries for more. "Yes, Gaara, there you go..." Lee removed his hand from Gaara's and begins to stroke his lovers pale cock, trying to get him to cum. "Cum for me, love, cum nice and hard."

"I-I...oh~!" Gaara moaned as he gripped both of the sheets on either side of his body. He could feel himself on the brink of ejaculation, but bit his lip, making it bleed from the strain of the bite. He could feel himself leaking even more, as he desperately tried to postpone his orgasm. "Mmmm~~~! L-L-Lee-kun...!" The said leaf smiled and squeezed harder on the soft flesh in his hand, continuing to thrust into that warm cavern. "Please, Gaara-kun... Let it out..." A sharp groan filled the air, as Gaara flinched. With that squeeze, he could feel his loins coil up and, with a gentle thrust; ejaculation came quicker than he expected. "LEE! AAHH~~!" With a harsh sigh, he plops back onto the bed panting harshly, feeling his sphincter clench around the two digits from his orgasm.

Lee smiled, softly, and removed his fingers from Gaara. He brought his hand up and licked his fingers of that delicious essence that came from his true love. "Should I keep stretching you? Or...-" "-N-No...! No... Please... I need you...!" interrupted Lee, as Gaara cried out. With an erotic hum, Lee grinned down at Gaara "Oh, so you want the 'bad boy' now...?" Gaara blushed, and moaned erotically at the sexy voice Lee emitted. "Yes, Lee-kun... I want you... and your 'bad boy'..." he said as he licks his lips seductively. Lee sat back and poured more lube onto his hand and began to pump his own dick to smear the lube onto it, giving his redhead a show. "Hmmm... Give me a moment..."

Gaara gulped at the show, and shyly watched with eagerness. "Lee..." He wanted him so badly, "P-Please hurry..." He could feel himself getting hard just from the sight. With a soft chuckle, Lee winked. "Wait... Good things come to those who wait Gaara-kun..." Gaara swerved his head to his left, and groaned loudly, almost pouting. "Hm... I'm impatient...!" He moved his hand to the base of his member, massaging the soft flesh. "L-Lee..." The said leaf chuckled softly, and leaned over the redhead, "Hmmm, I wanna see you stroke yourself..."

Gaara, shyly, moans and looks away and blushes. "Lee-kun..." Unconsciously, he could feel himself wrap his hand around his growing erection, and stroke it. With a grin, the raven haired male grinned as he continued to stare at his lover pleasing himself, continuing to stroke himself, smearing some of his pre-cum over his dick, mixing with the lube. "Lee... Please..." Gaara pants as he looks at him with lidded eyes. "I want you..." red hair flings back as Gaara tilts his head back with an erotic moan. Lee gently pushes Gaara's hand away, and lifted his leg up onto his shoulder, then with slow movements, began to push the head of his dick within his lover's warm, delicious cavern. He couldn't deny his lover anymore, as a moan escaped from his throat, as he pushed in.

"Ah...! G-God...! I-It hurts..." Gaara moans as he grimaces in pain. He was very sensitive to pain, since he has never felt it for so many years. But he knew that this pain leads to pleasure. He has truly done this dozens of times, and every time it would feel good in the end. He just needs to relax. Lee frowns, unsure to continue or not. "Do you want it, or no." He asks sincerely, he would definitely stop if his lover wanted. Gaara vigorously nodded, "Y-Yes... Yes I do, don't stop. M-M-More..." Lee groaned, as he pushed in further, obeying his lovers request. He didn't want to anger him. "AH~! Lee!" Gaara yelped as he gripped onto the sheets with shaky hands. "Yes...!" Lee moaned hoarsely as he managed to slip all the way inside of his lover. He gasped as he leaned forwards closing his eyes out of pure bliss, of the tight warm heat that enveloped his cock.

Gaara tried to breathe to keep the pain down as much as possible. "U-Uhhnnmmm..." Gaara blinked his lidded gaze at his lover, "I-I love you..." He spoke out softly, truly meaning every word. Lee couldn't help but to smile at the kind words that Gaara rarely expressed. With a soft pant, and a gentle grip onto a plushy thigh, he stared into those aquatic eyes that he loved so very much. "Aishiteruze..." With that, he pulled back, and gave a gentle, deep thrust back in, all the way; biting his lip from the pleasurable feeling that surged throughout his body. Gaara gasps and moves to grip a hand on his lover's shoulder, unable to keep from biting his, already, swollen and bleeding lip. He must have moved too soon; Lee shivered, and stayed still and waited for his lover to adjust to his size, the one thing he didn't want to ever do, was to harm his lover in any way.

Gaara pants softly, "I-I'm fine, Lee... Keep going..." With his eyes closed, he gave a small smile and moved his hands to Lee's shoulders to massage them softly. Lee started a slow and deep rythem, not taking his eyes off of his lover's face. Looking for any signs of discomfort. Gaara's breath hitched, as he tried not to unintentionally flinch. "Oh..." and he begins to pant in rhythm to Lee's movements. Breathing out whenever Lee would move into him, and sharply taking breath, when he would pull out. To add to comfort, Lee began to rub the Kazekage's sides. Gaara blinked his eyes open from the tender affections, and glance up at his lover. He moved his hand that was on Lee's shoulder, and moved to his cheek, "Lee..." The leaf gave a soft smile, and leaned down and kissed his redhead that he loved so much. Tongues twisted, as they never lost rhythm in their movements.

A moan escaped from Gaara's throat, as he moved his hand from a tan cheek, and entangled it into black locks. His other hand moves down to a strong, scarred arm, squeezing gingerly. He moves his legs to Lee's hips to add a slight pressure boost to Lee's thrusts. Lee gasps, moving at a quicker pace against his lover, enjoying the feel of his lover's legs adding to the thrust, still keeping in contact with that hot mouth. The harsh thrusts, sent Gaara into a pleasurable shock "Lee!" he yelped as he released Lee's mouth, and shoved his face into his pale neck, by accident. His grip tightened, on the muscular arm, as he moaned pleasurably. Lee groaned out, as a pale neck was shoved into his face, a tongue darting out to taste the sweet and tangy taste of his lover.

Lee could feel his loins building, as he thrusts faster. "G-Gaara…" he, desperately, moaned out. "Oh, Lee-kun~! H-Harder!" He couldn't help but to lock his legs around Lee's waist, desperately trying to push him in deeper. The bed began to squeak in protest, as he began to drool a little from the heat of the action. He could feel Lee sliding against his prostate, but not quite aiming directly at it, but creating that wonderful friction. Lee smirks, as he felt those pale legs wrap around his waist, and he thrusted hard, almost purely fucking him, and intentionally avoiding his prostate.

"Ah~! G-God! F-Fuck!" Dazed from the sudden thrust, as he almost seemingly avoids contact with those bundle of nerves. He pants out harshly, and releases his legs grip slightly, his legs giving out from the stress of the hold. He grips a little harder on Lee's hair, and scratches, unknowingly, down Lee's arm, drawing thin lines of blood. Lee gasps and winces in pain, bucking into Gaara as a retaliation of the pain, getting a sudden rush of endorphins and lust that rushed through his body.

Gaara gasps, his eyes widening, as he felt his lover thrust, almost, painfully into him. With teeth gritted, he growls out in discomfort, and arches his back towards Lee. Realization hits, as he notices that he drew blood, looking at his hand, but then erotically licks it off. Releasing his grip on the bowl cut, he retreats back to his lovers shoulder, and moves to suckle onto the wound, lapping up the blood. His body hurt, but the pressure of it was more than worth all that pain. Lee moans out from the affection, throwing his face up to the sky, and directs is thrusts at his lovers prostate.

Gaara's body shudders, and jerks, as he could feel his prostate being abused wantonly. "LEE!" He could already feel his own pre-cum sliding down his member, and on certain thrusts from the leaf, it would squirt out in a little drop onto his lower abdomen. His hands moved to Lee's upper back trying not to grip too hard, and arched happily into Lee's chests with a loud moan, feeling his lover quiver from inside of him. "Mmmmm, G-gaara..." Lee pants out breathlessly, as he looks directly into his lover gaze. He could feel that he was close to cumming, and he signaled that with even harder thrusts.

"L-Lee...!" Unconciously, he squeezes, his sphincter harder around his lovers cock, and cries out desperately "I-I can't...! Ah~!" sinking his nails into the scared flesh on Lee's back, leaving little cresent shapes from his fingernails. He could feel his lover swell, signaling his pending release. He was so close... He didn't know if he could hold this one out. "D-do not cum y-yet... Wait for me..." Lee moans out, panting and shivering as he rams into his lover with strong and powerful thrusts. Shaking, vigorously, with a nod, he held his breath, and tilted his head back, desperately trying to hold back his second orgasm of the night. He blinks at the small wince that came from Lee, "S-Sorry..." he pulls out his nails from sinking into the flesh any further, and shakily moves them to his shoulder again.

It seems, now, with every sharp buck, Lee moans or pants with desperation in his voice, biting his lips from the shear bliss that threatened to break him. "Lee..." Gaara moves up, and kisses gingerly on Lee's neck, nipping whenever he would give an extremely pleasurable thrust. He moves his hand over to his face, pulling back his hair behind his ears, but with the constant moving, it was futile to keep it in place. "D-Don't hurt yourself..." He moves to pull Lee's lip out of his teeth with his own, and shoves his lips onto Lee's again, shoving a tongue down his throat in the process. Lee tenses up, and thrusts deeply into Gaara, and rode out his orgasm within his lover; giving out a strained moan being devoured by a hungry mouth attached to his.

Gaara inhales sharply, and his eyes widens, as his lips are still connected with Lee's, at his sudden ejaculation. He releases his lover, and gasps at the hot liquid coating his insides, with a tingling feeling. Quickly, he moves is hand down to his own member to join Lee in a final release. Lee sighed harshly and rests his forehead onto Gaara's, listening and watching him pant and bring himself to euphoria for the second time tonight.

All he could feel was Lee's forehead resting onto his, as his eyes were shut with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and pushed him in for a few quick thrusts. With the tightness recoiling in his lower abdomen, and the feeling of his lover within him filling him to the brim, with his seed, and a few quick pumps, he screamed out loudly "LEEEEE~~~!" His body jerked and shook, as his orgasm reeked throughout his body, showering himself in semen, managing to get some onto Lee's chest, and his own chin and neck. He scratched his free hand down Lee's back, with a guttural moan, knowing for a fact that he left a few long scratches down the side of his back, accidentally. With a loud sigh, he plopped back down onto the bed completely worn out, and panting uncontrollably.

With that second orgasm, Lee could feel his lover massaging his dick with a tightening, pleasurable tingle. He, basically, collapsed onto his exhausted lover. "Oof, g-gomen..." he apologized, but didn't show any intentions of moving. "Ah!..." Gaara huffs out, getting the wind knocked out of him. "L-Lee-kun... Y-Your heavy, hehe..." he giggles, as he gently pets Lee's head, still panting from the experience, and unable to open his eyes, willingly. Lee gets situated, and snuggles into the neck of his lover, yawning cutely. "Nnnnnn, can I just lay here...?" Gaara opens his eyes to look at the top of his lovers head as he yawns, tiredly. "I-I'd prefer you'd get out of me first, Lee..."

He grins with a sweat drop. Lee blinked, and quickly with an "oh!" he pulls out of his lover and flips over onto his back, next to Gaara, with aloud groan. A sharp intake of breath passed through his lips, as he feels Lee pull out. He hisses in pain, as he attempts to roll over onto Lee. Somewhat failing, as he makes it the third of the way before the pain makes him stop. "O-Ow..." Lee forcefully blinked his eyes open, and pulled Gaara on top of him and quickly passes out. Gaara smiles at the feeling of his lover's arms around him. He would have much rather preferred to sleep in his own room in his king size bed his lover and him shares, but he is just too exhausted to move. He snuggles closer to the passed out leaf, closing his eyes out of relaxation, slowly falling into slumber. As he finally drifts off, he vaguely wonders whose bed this actually belongs too...

**And as the night drifted on, you could almost hear the sound of glomping, and a squeak coming from the Kazekage's mansion, in the Kazekage's bedroom...**

**X3~**

* * *

**Please review, it would make me so happy~! :3**


End file.
